Suggestions Welcome
by Rosie Stockings
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP. Originally did this for a fanfic challenge on one of my HP communities on LJ. The theme was a trip to the zoo. It started as a one-shot, but i kinda finished it on a "to be continued if i can be bothered" note. So, read, review and if you li
1. Default Chapter

Hi. I wrote this for a fanfic challenge on one of my LJ communities. I thought it turned out quite well. It's just a one-shot now, but if it gets a good response I'll consider continuing it. Anyone who's been reading my other HP fanfic, I'm really sorry for the time it's taken me to update but various things appened include one of my stories being removed thus me not being allowed to update anything for a few days and then going on holiday. SO, sorry about that and i'll get back to it asap. but for now, read this and please REVIEW.

* * *

Harry gave an involuntary jump as the huge lion in the cage nearby gave an almighty roar. He had been on edge ever since the end of last year. Harry thought that Dumbledore's plan to calm the students, but mainly himself, by taking them to see a Muggle zoo was, in his opinion, definitely one of Dumbledore's less brilliant ideas. Harry shook himself. His heart was still pounding. _Get a grip_ he told himself, _it's just a bloody lion. It roared; that's what they do_. From behind him he heard an all too familiar derisive laugh.

"What's the matter, Potter?" came Draco Malfoy's drawling voice, "Did the scawy lion fwighten you? You're pathetic, you know that?" Harry turned around to face the steely grey eyes of his enemy.

"Watch it, Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood," Harry told him threateningly. Draco just smirked and turned back to his cronies.

"I swear, if he says one more thing, he's gonna regret it," thought Harry aloud.

"Harry, you won't do anything stupid will you?" asked Hermione, having overheard him. "Dumbledore's doing this for _your_ benefit you know. Starting trouble with Malfoy isn't the way to go about repaying him." Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing. He wandered over to Ron, who was standing right up close to the lion's cage. Having never been to a Muggle zoo, he was enthralled.

"Look at it, Harry! Isn't it funny?" he said staring at the lion. "I always thought lions were really fierce, but it's just _lying_ there!" He lowered his voice, "If this is all they do, they might want to think about making a lion the Hufflepuff symbol." He started laughing. Harry smiled and nodded.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ron, finally taking his attention away from the lion.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"What do _you_ think, Harry? You're being really quiet and...moody. What is it?"

"Just...Malfoy," he lied. Ron seemed to buy it though.

"That smarmy bastard. What's he been doing now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just being a pain in the arse as usual."

"Slimy git," muttered Ron, looking over at Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins.

"Ignore him, he's not worth it," he said, feeling fairly hypocritical, "Look, I'm going to look around. I'm bored. You can stay here."

In truth, Harry just wanted to be alone. He hated that everyone was going out of their way to make sure he was okay. This whole trip to the zoo was just some pathetic excuse to take Harry's mind off things. So far, all it had done was annoy him. He'd much rather be back in Hogwarts, sitting by the lake or hanging out in the common room. Why couldn't Dumbledore just treat him like a normal student? Everyone was under threat from Voldemort, not just Harry. Surely it would make more sense to be thinking of ways to fight him. Not go gallivanting off to the bloody zoo.

Harry walked for a while, glancing at the cages, not really paying much attention where he was going. Occasionally he would pass fellow students, but he didn't stop to chat. Eventually he noticed he was near the Reptile House. Harry smiled to himself remembering the last time he had been in a Muggle zoo. He went in. He regretted the decision almost immediately when he saw who was in there. Draco Malfoy. Harry thought about turning round, going back out, but part of him wanted to stay. He almost _wanted_ Draco to say something to him, just so he would have an excuse to hit something. He walked over to the python's enclosure. The Slytherins were currently scrutinising a boa constrictor. _Where they belong,_ Harry thought, _amongst the other snakes._

He put his hand on the glass. The python stirred at the noise. Harry made eye contact with it.

"Hello," he whispered, not wanting the Slytherins to hear him speaking to the snake. The python inclined its head in reply.

"I wish I was in there, you know," he told the snake, "In an enclosure, where no-one could bother me." Harry thought the snake looked almost sympathetic.

"Bet you think I'm mad, huh? Well, if I could I'd swap places with you, I would. You could have your freedom and I could have some peace." He sighed and lazily drew patterns with his finger on the glass as he thought. The snake watched him, it's head tilted in curiosity.

"Well, well, well," came that cold, drawling voice once more. "If it isn't the boy wonder, come to see his beloved snakes. The only things that'll talk to you now, are they? Even they're too good for you, Potter." Harry breathed deeply and turned to face those cold eyes once more.

"I warned you before, Malfoy. Leave me alone."

"Oooh! I'm trembling with fear, Potter," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What are you going to do? Cry for Dumbledore? Seeing as you don't have a mother to go to."

Harry instantly lost it. He punched Draco, square in the face and knocked him to the floor. Pansy Parkinson, who was amongst the other Slytherins let out a small scream. Crabbe and Goyle moved forwards menacingly, but Draco, getting up from the floor, motioned for them to stay back. He wiped his mouth, which was now bleeding. He looked up at Harry smirking.

"Not bad, Potter. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, well there's more where that came from, Malfoy, so I'd back off before I really get mad." Harry felt his blood boil as Draco laughed at him, his steely eyes sneering. Suddenly he heard a frenzied hissing behind him. The python was right up close to the glass, hissing at Draco, throwing itself against the glass, as if trying to get out. Draco's laugh faltered as he too noticed the snake.

Harry saw the flicker of fear and doubt in Draco's eyes. He began thinking. He concentrated on the glass that was holding the python back and willed it to disappear, just like it had done five years ago. He had done it once before, he could do it again. It was Pansy Parkinson's shriek that told him he had been successful. Draco stumbled backwards as the python slithered out of it's enclosure towards him.

"Chase him. Bite him if you can," Harry told the python. Draco looked up in fear, having heard Harry speak Parseltongue. He looked back at the snake to see what it would do. It lunged at him menacingly, baring it's sharp fangs, still hissing wildly. Harry walked behind the python as it advanced upon Malfoy, enjoying every moment of fear he inflicted on his enemy.

The python was intent on Draco. The other Slytherins had scattered and watched on in fear as their "leader" backed away from the approaching snake, right into a corner. Draco backed into the wall. He was trapped. He looked up at Harry his cold eyes flashing.

"Call it off, Potter!" he yelled. "Call it off now!"

"Or what? You'll get daddy?" replied Harry scathingly, enjoying getting his revenge. For once, he was in control. Malfoy, usually so cocky and self-assured was cowering, making idle threats in desperation as the snake got ever closer.

Suddenly, Harry heard a shout.

"There, Professor! See?"

He turned. It was Pansy. She must have run out of the Reptile House. And she had returned with Snape. The python was now snapping at Draco's ankles. Snape observed the scene, a cold smile coming to his sallow face.

"Call the snake off, Potter. Now."

Harry glared at the Professor. He turned to the snake and told it to back off. It hesitated for a moment, before turning away from Draco and heading back to it's enclosure. As soon as it was back, Pansy ran over to Draco who was still in the corner trying to regain his composure. Harry looked at the Professor, who now advanced on him much like the Python had done to Draco.

"Well now, Mr. Potter," said Snape, his lip curling into an unpleasant smile, "Let's see you talk your way out of this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Decided I would continue this as I quite liked how it turned out. Please review it and let me know whether I should do more. I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact i welcome it, but do not give me abuse because i will either report you or remove it. Not mine blah, blah, blah. REVIEW!!!

* * *

"You've _really_ done it this time, Potter," said Snape glowering over Harry.

Harry stared ahead at the dismal dungeon wall, jaw set. He didn't care what Snape said or threatened. It was up to McGonagall to punish him and Harry got pleasure knowing how much that fact got Snape's back up. Harry didn't even regret what he'd done. Malfoy had been pushing him; it wasn't like he hadn't warned him to back off. Could anyone blame him for having snapped?

"It is inconceivable for a student to administer such a vicious and irresponsible attack on another student. If McGonagall doesn't give you a severe punishment for your atrocious behaviour, I'll have something to say. Mark my words."

Harry opened his mouth to say something in his defence but Snape cut him off.

"And don't go telling me you were provoked, Potter. You knew full well you had an unfair advantage over Mr. Malfoy due to your...gift. Using this against another student is simply unacceptable!" His flaring nostrils were white and his eyes were mad with anger.

Harry just looked at him, his expression passive. He would not give Snape the satisfaction of thinking he had him worried. He even considered daring a glance at his watch; that would really hack Snape off. He decided not to push it. Snape was just about to give him another lecture when Professor McGonagall came in. Snape looked over at the doorway.

"Ah. Professor," he said.

"Severus," said McGonagall nodding acknowledgement at Snape, "Sorry I took so long; one of the first years thought it would be fun to set off some fireworks in the toilets. But I will take Potter from here, thank you. Come on, Potter."

Harry walked out of the office, unable to stifle a smirk as he walked past Snape. McGonagall didn't say anything to Harry all the way to her office.

"Sit down, Potter," she said, walking over to her desk and sitting down behind it. Harry seated himself tentatively before her. It was only now, with McGonagall, the person with the authority to punish him, that he began to get anxious. Harry tried to hold McGonagall's piercing gaze but failed. He took off his glasses and nervously cleaned the lenses on his robes.

"Well I don't know what to say, Potter," she began, "You've never set much store by the rules, but this is by far the worst thing you've done. If Mr. Malfoy was hurling abuse then you should've done like Miss Parkinson did and told a Professor and let them deal with him. But using your ability to speak Parseltongue to attack another student is really appalling conduct. Using your wand, or physical force against Malfoy wouldn't have been as bad; at least he would've had a chance to defend himself. I am extremely disappointed in you, Harry. Professor Dumbledore arranges this trip to try and take pupils' minds off these dark times, you especially, Harry, and this is how you repay him?"

Harry stared down at his lap, guiltily. It was true that using Parseltongue against Draco was unfair, but so was the fact that Malfoy's abuse was, as per usual, being overlooked. He felt like telling McGonagall that he hadn't asked for Dumbledore to arrange the stupid trip, but thought better of it. He remained silent and awaited his sentence.

"As bad as it is, I don't think this offence merits expulsion, Mr. Potter. However, I don't think that a simple detention would be harsh enough. I think it's safe to say we would have Lucius Malfoy on our backs, were I to let you off so lightly. In light of this, I am going to give you a week's detention and take fifty points from Gryffindor. Also, you will not be allowed to play in the first Quidditch match of this season. Nor, will you be allowed to attend practices. And to ensure this, I will be confiscating your broom until the first match is over. Furthermore, I think a formal apology to Mr. Malfoy is in order. I will call the two of you to my office for you to do this."

Harry looked up. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"That will be all, Mr. Potter. Good afternoon."

* * *

"That's bullshit!" cried Ron. The trio were sitting by the fire in Gryffindor common room. Harry had just told them what McGonagall had said.

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully.

"Sorry, Hermione, but it's true! Formal apology? It's ridiculous! If it'd been the other way round, Snape would've been 'Now, now, Draco. That wasn't very nice was it? I'm going to have to take a few points from Slytherin for that. Is that alright with you, Drakypoos?'"

"More like 'Is that alright with daddy dearest?'," said Hermione, "McGonagall practically admitted it!"

Harry nodded grimly.

"Can you imagine the look on his smarmy little face when I have to apologise, though?" Harry punched the arm of the armchair, imagining it was Draco's face.

"I know, Harry, it's really unfair," said Hermione, "But you have to do it."

Harry just looked at her.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered and stormed up the stairs to the dorms.


End file.
